


A New Dawn

by Princessleia9977



Series: The Skywalker's [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Assassination Attempt(s), Bounty Hunters, Carbonite, Carbonite Freezing, Corellia, F/M, Galactic Empire, Gen, House Naberrie, New Jedi Order, Original Character Death(s), Original planet, Orphans, Padme's tomb, Planet Naboo (Star Wars), Republic, clone
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-30
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-07-28 06:05:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 15,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7627963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princessleia9977/pseuds/Princessleia9977
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to my other work Cold Lies. Now that Anakin has been unfrozen from carbonite and the Empire's been destroyed, he and his children can take time off to relax and get to know each other. Meanwhile what's left of the Empire bands together in a futile attempt to regain power and control and they make an alliance with the Hutt's in an attempt to assassinate the Heroes of the Rebellion. Han and Leia must work together to try and rebuild the Republic while Anakin and Luke must work on rebuilding the Order all while trying to escape a relentless and deadly Assassin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A sequel to my other work Cold Lies. Go check it out.

Endor  
4 ABY

“Leia?” asked Luke as he slowly approached her. Since the celebration last night, Luke hadn’t been able to talk to Leia properly and see how she was doing after everything that had happened. She seemed okay the previous night, but she was still trying to digest everything that Luke had told her and he wanted to make sure that she was okay.

“Yes?” she said in acknowledgement as she stared down at the forest floor from where she was standing on the wooden catwalk.  
She seemed to be in deep thought and Luke could sense the uneasiness and turmoil within despite her calm exterior.  
“You weren’t at breakfast this morning,” he said running a hand through his hair, “just wanted to make sure you were okay.”  
Leia sighed as she turned to face Luke, “I’m okay, Luke. It’s just that Anakin-,” she said as she looked off the side, her words dissipating away.

“I know,” said Luke taking her small hand into his own.  
“I don’t hate him if that’s what you’re thinking,” she began as she pursed her lips, “it’s just that I’ve always known I was adopted, but I never tried to find my biological parents. I had Bail and Breha and that was enough for me.”

She paused as her long brown hair swayed in the wind, her face passive as she thought about what to say next.  
“And to think for all that time he was-,” she said as she stopped mid-sentence, not being able to find the words to describe it.  
“Frozen in carbonite,” said Luke finishing her sentence for her.  
“It seems crazy doesn’t it?” said Leia with a small smile gracing her lips, “I mean have you seen him? He looks our age for force sakes!”

Luke laughed as he leaned on the wooden fence like Leia, his eyes bright and alive as he looked down at the Ewok’s.  
“Technically he’s biologically a year younger than us.”  
Leia groaned, “Please don’t remind me.”

They remained in silence as the wind blew in their faces as they looked into the foliage of the trees before Luke said, “I know this must be hard for you.”  
Leia’s eyes drooped as she played with the splinters in the wood, not saying anything as she tore off the little pieces of the wood.  
“Owen and Beru told me about him,” said Luke, “although now I know most of it was lies, but it was still something.”  
“You had Bail and Breha, they were your parents,” began Luke, “nothing will ever replace them.”

Leia turned her face away from her brother, her face etched in pain at the memory of her loving parents was brought back to her.  
“Anakin doesn’t want to replace Bail, Leia. He just wants to get to know you.”  
“I know,” said Leia truthfully as she spotted Anakin making his way out of his tent, his arm in a cast as he made his way over to where breakfast was being served.

“They’ll always be the people who loved and raised you, just like Owen and Beru,” said Luke.  
“There you guys are!” said Han as he made his way up the steps, his smile lightening up the drab mood that surrounded the twins, “I was wondering where you two had gone off too.”  
“Han,” said Leia in greeting, her eyes as well lightening up at the sight of him.  
“So,” said Han as he took in both of their appearances, “what are you guys up to?”  
“We were just talking,” said Luke casually as he looked back down to Anakin, who had spotted the trio and smiled up at his son.

“So we ready to pack up or what?” asked Han clasping his hands together, “I don’t know about you guys, but I’m ready to be off this moon.”  
“We’ve already packed our things,” said Leia, “we’re just waiting for the order from the ships.”  
“Good,” said Han as he waved down at Chewie and Anakin.

The silence that followed was awkward, neither of them sure what to say as they watched Anakin make his way up the steps to join them after having eaten his breakfast, a bright smile on his face as he greeted the trio.

“Good morning,” said Luke brightly as Leia looked away from the man, her eyes looking anywhere but into his blue ones.  
“Morning,” said Anakin brightly as he smiled at the trio, his eyes lingering on both his children.  
“Excuse me,” said Leia with politeness befitting of a politician as she bowed her head to the three men before walking away from them.

Anakin tried not to look hurt as he watched his daughter retreat down the cat walk but quickly hid his disappointment with a large smile, but his eyes still held the pain of her rejection.  
“Did you sleep well, Father?” asked Luke awkwardly as he tried to lighten up the depressing and brooding air that surrounded the men.  
“Yes,” said Anakin deciding not to go in depth of how awful he had really slept that night. The sleeping mats were too short for him and his feet and a good portion of his legs had dangled off as well the mat being lumpy and hard in places. He had tossed and turned the entire night trying to get comfortable and trying not to think of the events of the previous day too much.

“And you?” he asked his son as he too tried to keep up the small talk.  
“Fine,” said Luke as well lying about his sleeping experience, which like his father’s was not terribly pleasant.  
“So Anakin,” said Han diverting away from the awkward father-son chat that he had the unfortunate opportunity of witnessing, “you ready to get off this moon or what?”

Anakin chuckled, “I can’t say I’d want to stay here for much long, but it’s not that bad here.”  
“Are you kidding me? I can’t wait to get off this moon.”  
“You just want to get away from the Ewok’s,” said Luke rolling his eyes.  
“Who doesn’t?” asked Han raising his hands in defense, “I know they look cute and all but I’m kinda tired of them pointing their spears in my face or trying to eat me.”  
“So where do you plan on going?” asked Anakin.

Han raised his shoulders, “I guess wherever Leia goes. What about you guys?”  
“I was thinking about going to Naboo,” said Anakin quietly as he stole a glance at his son, “I need to visit her and say goodbye.”  
Luke put his hand on his father’s shoulder, his eyes full of sadness and understanding of his father’s pain and regrets.

“I was hoping that you and your sister would accompany me?” asked Anakin hopefully.  
“Of course,” said Luke, “I don’t know about Leia but I’ll accompany you.”  
“And if Leia comes your welcome to join us as well,” said Anakin to the smuggler.  
“It’s been awhile since I’ve been to Naboo,” said Han, “and besides I think we all could use a vacation.”

“What’s this I hear about a vacation?” said Leia coming up the stairs apprehensively and cautiously as she rejoined her friends which she had hastily abandoned only a few minutes ago.  
In this sort of situation she would’ve sought out her best friend, but Winter had left for Cilpar early that morning and that left Leia to figure everything out on her own.

She had felt trapped and cornered whenever Anakin was near her, but she had felt like a child when she had run away from the person who had never done anything to her. She knew he wasn’t Vader, but she couldn’t get over the fact that this was something she had never asked for. She knew that Anakin wanted to be there for her and Luke, but it felt all too surreal for her and she didn’t feel comfortable confronting those strange feelings.  
“Luke and I will be traveling to Naboo after this,” said Anakin holding her wavering glance, “we were hoping you would join us?”

“Oh,” said Leia looking between the men with a surprised look on her face. She been to Naboo only a handful of times in her life, but she had never known then that it was her biological mother’s home world.

Naboo was as beautiful as it was peaceful and had always been a trusted and reliable ally of Alderaan’s and although they used to be under Imperial control, most of the planet were secretly Rebel supporters. They had secretly been giving the Alliance help and support for years because of their strong belief in democracy and the Republic. With certainty, Leia could say that Naboo was the best the Old Republic had to offer and now that she knew who her mother was, she was proud to be a part of their strong and beautiful heritage.

“I would like that very much,” said Leia after careful consideration as she met her father’s hopeful baby blue eyes.  
Going to Naboo would give her the chance to learn more of her mother and the legacy she left behind and although she would be forced to spend time with Anakin, which wasn’t that big of a deal, she would never give up this opportunity to learn more of the woman who gave her life.

And maybe it would give her more time to get to know Anakin, which she was not opposed too but definitely wary of. Leia had always been a reasonable person and she knew none of this was Anakin’s fault but she wasn’t exactly ready to call him daddy either. But she could no longer deny that he was her biological father and she could tell that he wanted to have a relationship with her, but he would never replace Bail and Leia wasn’t about to let him.

“I’m glad to hear that Princess,” he said gently as he smiled and Leia found it in her heart to return the gesture.  
“Are you coming as well?” asked Leia looking up at the Corellian.  
“You bet,” said Han grinning down at her, “I go where you go, remember?”  
“Right,” said Leia as she snaked her arms around him and rested her head on his chest as he held her tight to him.

Anakin smiled as he eyed the two before he excused himself and made his way down to his tent so he could pack up what few belongings he had.

It was hard for him to do this, but Luke and Leia barely knew anything about their mother and they really needed this opportunity to get to know the person she was and he needed to say goodbye to her. He had grappled with her death and it was honestly one of the hardest things that he had to come to terms with, but she wouldn’t want him to wallow away in guilt and sadness. He needed to come to terms with it no matter how hard it would be because he knew she would do the same thing in his position.

“Anakin,” came Obi-Wan’s voice from behind him and Anakin quickly wiped the stray tear from his eye as he turned to face the force ghost of his old master.  
“Master,” he said stuffing what little he had into the bag.  
“I came to see how you were doing and now I see that I was right to come,” said Kenobi as he sat down next to his old apprentice, “what’s troubling you?”

“Nothing,” he said passively as he zipping the bag.  
“Anakin,” came Obi-Wan’s stern and reproachful voice, “I’ve known you long enough to know when you’re hiding something from me, so you better start talking.”

Anakin sighed as he sat up and looked over to her former master, “I never was able to hid much from you was I?”  
“Except your marriage,” pointed out Obi-Wan, “but now that I think about it you didn’t hide that very well.”  
“Well I thought we did a pretty good job considering none of you guys figured it out,” said Anakin, “either that or guys where just down right oblivious.”

Obi-Wan snorted, “We were fighting a war and it wasn’t like we had the time to check up on your whereabouts 24/7.”  
“True,” said Anakin looking down in his lap.  
“Come on,” said Kenobi nudging Anakin’s shoulder, “spill.”  
“It’s Padme,” began Anakin, “I was just thinking how I never got the chance to say goodbye to her.”

“Oh,” said Kenobi as he begun to play with his blue beard, “I see.”  
“I mean I did say goodbye to her but I had the intention of seeing her again,” he said, “it wasn’t like I planned for any of this to happen.”  
“None of us were,” pointed out Obi-Wan, “never in a million years did we think this would ever happen.”  
“You were with her when she died, were you not?” asked Anakin after a few seconds of silence.  
Obi-Wan sighed, “I had the unfortunate opportunity, yes.”

“What were her last words?” asked Anakin with unsure eyes.  
“She said that there was still good in Vader.”

Anakin breathed in deeply as he took in his friends words, his fist clenching up tightly before he released it. Even in her last moments she still saw the goodness in people, even if they had harmed and killed her. She saw the goodness in everybody and she was willing to forgive anybody no matter their crimes.

“She thought he was you,” said Obi-Wan sensing his former padawan’s distress and anger through the force, “we all did.”  
“I know,” said Anakin after a few moments of careful thought, “but I just can’t imagine her dying without ever knowing.”  
Obi-Wan didn’t say anything as he put his hand on Anakin’s shoulder. He couldn’t say anything to that because he would never know what was going on through the Senator’s mind in those last moments of her life, but he knew it pained Anakin that she had died in such a manner and that he had never really gotten the chance to say goodbye to her.  
“Don’t do this to yourself, Anakin. Padme wouldn’t want you too.”  
“I know she wouldn’t,” said Anakin sighing as he stood up and hoisted his bag onto his shoulder, “I need to go and check in on the others and see if they’re ready.”

“Anakin-,” called out Obi-Wan as he watched the other man retreat out of his tent and he decided it wasn’t worth chasing after him. Anakin always had a way of diverting from conversations or situations he’d rather not participate in anymore and this was one of them.

He needed to let Anakin come to terms with everything that had happened on his own instead of everybody just comforting him and telling him everything was going to be okay, because it wouldn’t be if Anakin didn’t do this on his own.  
But he did have to admit that Anakin was starting to do a lot better since finding out about Padme’s death and he had to wonder if that was because of the twins or not. If there were no Luke or Leia he wasn’t sure Anakin would have survived this whole ordeal.

Obi-Wan shook his head in dismay before he faded away from the tent and back into the force where he could safely watch over everything that was happening.  
But he knew that even though Anakin was struggling, that everything was going to be okay.

Indeed everything would be okay, but it was going to take time.


	2. Bonds

4 ABY

Once the course for Naboo was set and the ship was in hyperspace it gave Han some time to sit back and relax and gather his thoughts. He was happy to be going to Naboo and he was also grateful for the time he would get to spend with Leia there without having to worry about getting blown up or possibly eaten by little bears with spears. And plus he had been to Naboo before on his smuggling gigs and he knew how beautiful and peaceful the planet was compared to a lot of the other ones he had been too.

But going there wasn’t just for him and Leia, it was for Anakin and the twins to say goodbye to their mother and get to know the kind of person she was and Han wasn’t about to deny Leia this chance. The topic of her biological parents had always been a sensitive topic for her and with everything that had just happened just made it worse for her.

But never in a million years would he ever guess that Anakin Skywalker the Hero with No Fear was her biological father, but he guessed it wasn’t all that surprising. He remembered being an orphan on Corellia and hearing and seeing him on the holo-news and being absolutely smitten with the man. Every little boy needed a hero and the Jedi had been his, but he hadn’t thought about the man for years after the Purges had happened. Like everybody else, he assumed that all the great Jedi Generals leading the war had been killed including Anakin.

And years later when he had met Luke he hadn’t even considered the possibility just because people who shared last names didn’t necessarily mean they were related and Luke didn’t scream hero when he met him. Han thought he was just an overeager boy who was getting in over his head with this whole save the Princess motto. And plus when the old fossil Kenobi had said he was a Jedi, Han didn’t believe him for a moment. The Jedi were extinct and their magical powers over the force weren’t real, just something children were told to scare them.

And even now while he couldn’t place his entire trust in the force, he couldn’t deny that it was real and that his companions had mystical power over it.  
Han sighed as he got up from the pilots chair and grabbed his tool box, “stay here,” he said to the Wookiee how was about to follow him, 

“we need someone at the helm.”  
Chewie roared as he took his seat and Han headed back to the part of the ship he had been hoping to get repaired before they reached Naboo.  
“Need any help?” came Anakin’s voice from behind him as Han kneeled down to take a look at the compressors.

Anakin stood tall and proud in his black Jedi robes waiting with a little grin on his face as he stared down at the Smuggler.  
“Sure,” said Han, “the more the merrier.”  
Anakin took his robe off and got down on his knees next to Han to see what they were working with.  
“This shouldn’t be too hard to repair,” he said when he saw that the damage wasn’t too bad, “I think it’s mostly superficial.”

“That’s what I was thinking,” said Han as he reached in for his tools, “so where’s Luke and Leia? I haven’t seen them since we departed from Endor.”  
“Luke’s meditating and I have no idea what Leia’s doing,” said Anakin as he started on the repairs.  
“You’d rather fix things then meditate with your son?”

Anakin laughed, “Definitely.”  
Han smiled at the older man as they both made the necessary repairs all while having interesting and polite conversations. Han discovered a lot about Anakin including the fact that he used to be a slave on Tatooine and he won his freedom in the Boonta Eve race when he was only nine.

Han whistled, “And your mother let you participate?”  
“She didn’t really have any other choice,” said Anakin, “she wanted me to be free.”  
“Did she ever get her freedom too?” asked Han carefully.

“Yes,” said Anakin starting to look uncomfortable, “she married Cliegg Lars and he freed her.”  
“And his son was Luke’s uncle?” asked Han as he started to piece everything together.  
“Owen was my step-brother,” said Anakin, “and he and his wife raised Luke apparently.”  
“Yeah,” said Han as he stumbled for the right words to say, “He told me.”

Anakin nodded briefly before he set back to work on the repairs, obviously not wishing to further the conversation on his step-family.  
“I think this should do it,” said Anakin biting his tongue as he finished up the last of the repairs.  
Han looked at the repair job and saw that it was complete, “thanks for the help.”  
“No problem,” said Anakin as he and Han shook hands, “I enjoyed helping you.”  
“You have a knack for fixing things, don’t ya?” asked Han putting his tools away.

Anakin shrugged, “it’s one of my many hobbies.”  
“It’s one of Han’s as well,” came Leia’s voice from the door.

Both men turned to see the Princess leaning against the door-frame, her hands on her hips as she took in the sight of the two men working together on ship repairs.  
“Thought I’d find you two here,” she said smiling as she walked further into the room, “and I guess I was right.”  
“Leia,” said Han in greeting, “what’ve you been up too?”  
“I was talking to Senator Naberrie,” said Leia, “one of my colleagues on Naboo.”

Anakin’s eyebrows raised in surprise at Leia’s words, a relative of Padme’s no doubt.  
“Senator Naberrie?” he asked curious as to who this Senator was.  
“Pooja Naberrie,” said Leia, “Padme Amidala’s niece, and I guess my cousin.”

Anakin nodded, “I haven’t seen her since she was a little girl but I guess she’s all grown up by now.”  
“And a close friend of mine,” said Leia as she brushed a hand over the front of her dress, “uh Han, could give us a moment? Please.”  
“Of course,” said Han looking between father and daughter with just a hint of worry on his face, “I’ll just be out here,” he said pointing at the corridor before disappearing down it.  
“So,” said Anakin straightening up his posture, “is there something you’d like to discuss, Princess?”

Leia pursed her lips as she looked over at her father, unsure of the words to use to voice her thoughts on the situation.  
“I just wanted to say I’m sorry,” she said slowly and carefully, “I know I’ve been acting like a child and you don’t deserve that.”  
Anakin’s eyebrows raised in surprise at her confession, “I see.”  
“None of this is your fault and I’m sure you’re having a hard time adjusting and my behavior was childish and inappropriate,” said Leia starting to jumble her words together. Anakin could see how hard this was for her to admit that she was avoiding him and she was having a hard time voicing it. Which was ironic considering his daughter was a seasoned Politician and words and eloquent speeches were typically their thing.

“It’s okay,” said Anakin smiling, “you don’t have to apologize, Leia.”  
“But I have to,” said Leia, “I was rude to you.”  
“No you weren’t,” said Anakin adamantly to the young woman, “you were uncomfortable and you needed time and space to adjust to that.”  
“Luke didn’t,” pointed out Leia.   
“But you’re not Luke,” pointed out Anakin, “you are your mother’s daughter, but you are also my daughter and I wouldn’t be as accepting if I was in your position.”

“I guess,” said Leia softly, “Luke was always more accepting than I could ever be.”  
“He’s like his mother,” said Anakin with a soft smile.  
“What was she like?” asked Leia shyly as she stepped toward him. She only knew Senator Amidala from the history textbooks and her adopted father’s few and sparse words. Anakin knew Padme better than most people and he got to see the part of her that she would never show other people.

“She was an angel,” said Anakin looking into his daughters eerily familiar eyes, “kind and beautiful beyond words.”  
Leia smiled at her father’s happiness, “how’d did you two meet?”  
“It was on Tatooine,” began Anakin as he sat down on the floor, his daughter as well taking her seat next to him, “she was the Queen of Naboo at the time and I was a slave with my mother Shmi.”  
“There was slavery on Tatooine during the days of the Republic?” asked Leia as she briefly interrupted him.

“Tatooine wasn’t a part of the Republic,” said Anakin answering her question, “the Republic had no jurisdiction or say there.”  
“So what was the Queen of Naboo doing on a planet like Tatooine?”  
“During that time there was an illegal blockade on Naboo,” said Anakin as Leia’s eyes lit up with recognition, probably from her history textbooks, “the Federation was trying to invade Naboo and your mother was forced to flee with Obi-Wan Kenobi and Qui-Gon Jinn to Tatooine for refuge and to repair their ship.”   
“And that’s how you two met?”

Anakin nodded, “I was nine at the time and working in my owners shop when they came in looking for power converters for their ship,” he said as he got this far off look in his eyes, “I asked her if she was an angel.”  
“You did what?” asked Leia as little giggle escaped her mouth.  
Anakin laughed, “I was nine!”  
“Still,” said Leia. She didn’t know why all the sudden she felt comfortable with Anakin, but it felt good to talk to him like this. Almost like it was meant to be in some ironic sort of way.

Anakin didn’t say anything as he reached his mechanical hand up and tucked a loose strand of her hair behind her ear. Leia’s smile faded away as she felt the leather of his glove slowly trail down her face and she reveled in the feeling of her biological father she had always wondered about touching her face like he couldn’t believe she was real.  
“Leia,” he said softly, “it’s a beautiful name.”  
“I’ve been told it means fierce,” she said quietly.

Anakin nodded, “and Luke means Bringer of Light.”  
“How appropriate,” said Leia flashing her father a smile.  
“You’re mother gave you both strong names,” said Anakin, “I couldn’t have chosen any better.”  
“Did you know?” asked Leia after a few moments of silence. The question had been burning on her mind for some time now and she wanted to know if Anakin ever knew he was going to be a father before he was frozen in carbonite and replaced with the Vader clone.  
“Did you know that she was pregnant?”

“No,” said Anakin with regret lacing his voice, “I had no idea until just recently.”  
“That must’ve been a shock.”  
“It was,” said Anakin nodded, “it was hard finding out that Padme was dead and that I had two children who were grown up.”  
Leia didn’t say anything as she grabbed his gloved hand in her own, “I’m sorry you had to find out this way.”

Anakin sighed, “I’m sorry that I wasn’t there for either or you two.”  
“Don’t be,” encouraged Leia, “you were frozen in carbonite, you have nothing to be sorry for.”  
“That may be so,” said Anakin pointedly, “but it doesn’t change the fact that Padme died and I was never there for you two. I missed out on so much,” said Anakin, “I never got the chance to see you two grow up and that’s something I’ll never forgive myself for.”  
“I wish you could’ve been there,” said Leia, “for both Luke and I.”  
“I wish so too,” said Anakin as Luke came walking into the room, his face brightening into a smile at the sight of his father and sister having a friendly conversation.

“Han told me I could find you two here,” he said walking into the room, “he wanted me to tell you we have only a few hours left before we reach Naboo.”  
Anakin nodded as he stood up and helped Leia to her feet as well, “thanks for telling us.”

Luke smiled as he looked between the two of them, barely able to contain his happiness and excitement at the prospect of the two of them finally talking to each other.  
“So tell me about Naboo,” he asked the both of them as they made their way into the lounge where Han, Chewie, and the droids where.  
“Well,” said Leia looking up at Anakin, “it’s very peaceful with green grasslands and oceans and lakes.”  
“It used to be regarded as one of the most beautiful planets of the Republic,” added Anakin with a proud smile as they talked about the planet that Padme loved with all her heart, “as well as Alderaan,” he directed to Leia.  
“And my mother was the Queen of this planet?” asked Luke trying to imagine such a beautiful place.  
“And the Senator,” said Anakin.  
“Wow,” said Luke with awe, “my mother was a Queen and my sister was a Princess and I got to grow up a farmer on Tatooine.”

“Hey!” said Anakin raising his hands up in mock defense, “I had no say where you two went so don’t look at me. Go talk to Obi-Wan and Yoda about that.”  
Even though Anakin hated the crime-ridden planet he had to admit that Yoda and Obi-Wan had done right to send him there. If Vader truly did have Anakin’s memories, then he wouldn’t have been too happy to set foot on that planet ever again. Anakin had only accompanied Luke there because his friends needed help and now that he knew that Luke and Leia were his children he was glad that he had been willing to go.

But he never wanted to set foot on that place ever again and he promised himself once they had rescued the group that he wouldn’t ever go there again. He just couldn’t get the image of his mother dying in his arms there out of his mind and he didn’t want to remember the pain and agony that had come with her final breaths.

He would’ve much rather spent his days on Naboo, but now that Padme was dead he didn’t know if he was ever going to be able to go there again after this visit there. He loved Naboo and especially the way that Padme had loved it, but now the planet seemed to only bring him regret. Regret that he never had the chance to say goodbye to Padme or explain to her family what had truly happened. Regret that they didn’t get the opportunity to raise their children there like Padme would’ve wanted too.  
But now he would get to make amends and say goodbye to his late wife along with his friends and children as well as Yoda who had agreed to join them there. 

R2 beeped as he rolled over to his friend and bumped into his leg before letting out a sad beep. It was almost as if he could sense Anakin’s pain and he wanted to comfort him.  
And Obi-Wan thought they didn’t have feelings, but R2 always had a way of knowing when Anakin was upset unlike most people he knew.  
He smiled down at the droid as he bent down and stroked the dome of the metal plating, “what’s up R2?”  
R2 beeped before he rolled over to where 3PO was talking to Han, who seemed annoyed and flabbergasted at whatever the protocol droid was saying and Anakin understood what R2 wanted him to do.

“Hey Han?” asked Anakin interrupting the conversation, “where’s your tool box?”  
“Over there,” said Han pointing towards where the box sat in the corner, “why?”  
“I think it’s about time we repaired 3PO’s circuitry,” said Anakin picking up the box and making his over to where the golden droid was standing looking confused.

“I beg your pardon,” said the droid as he waved his arms in the air dramatically, “but may I ask what you’re going to do to me?”  
“Your memory was wiped some time ago,” said Anakin taking the plating off the droid despite the flailing of him, “I’m going to reconnect some of your circuitry.”  
“I can assure you that my memory is in- oh oh oh,” said the droid as Anakin set to work as the rest of the people in the room watched with morbid fascination.  
“Master Luke help me!” cried 3PO, “he’s taking me a part!”  
“Calm down,” said Anakin grabbing a different tool, “I’m not taking you a part, just repairing you.”  
“Rather rudely,” said the droid as R2 beeped up at him, “and I can assure you that I would remember a person like him, R2.”

R2 only beeped up at his friend as Anakin fixed the last of the circuitry, “there we go,” he said triumphantly as 3PO went limp as he shut off.  
“Did you kill him?” asked Han with hopefulness in his voice as Leia smacked his arm.  
“No,” said Anakin as the droid turned on again and stood up.  
“Master Ani?” asked the droid with newfound recognition at the sight of his former master.  
“Hello 3PO,” said Anakin with a smile.  
“Wait you know him?” asked Luke in shock as he stared at 3PO.  
“Why of course I know him!” said the droid, “how could I forget the person that created me?”

At that moment Chewie roared ferociously from he was seated as he banged on the table.  
“I’m with you Chewie,” said Han, “What on Earth were you thinking when you made him?”  
“I told you I was nine,” said Anakin referencing to the conversation they had had on Endor.  
“But did you have to make him so annoying?” asked Leia.

Anakin shrugged, “I admit he’s not my best work of art but I was pretty proud of him.”  
Luke and Leia stared at each other incredulously as if they couldn’t believe that R2 and 3PO had belonged to their biological father this entire time.  
“Remind me never to trust a nine year old with tools,” said Han pointing over at Chewie, “nine year olds are evil.”  
Chewie roared in agreement as poor 3PO took everything that was being said about him in and his new and resurfaced memories.  
“Oh dear,” said 3PO, “I don’t suppose Leia and Luke are Mistress Padme’s babies, are they?”  
R2 beeped in confirmation as 3PO shook his head.

“Just as I have feared,” he said looking back at Anakin, who he realized did not seem to age a day since he had last seen him, on Mustafar.  
“I beg your pardon Master Ani, but didn’t you fall to the dark side?”  
“No,” said Anakin, “It was my clone.”  
“His clone?” asked 3PO to R2 who beeped in affirmation.  
“Oh my I have missed a lot haven’t I?”  
“It would appear so,” said Luke.

“To think all these years,” said 3PO raising his arms in the air, “and now I must say Master Ani, you look quite well for 45!”  
“Thank you,” said Anakin sarcastically as he was reminded of the fact that he was technically 45 years old now, “I just needed to be reminded of that.”  
“You’re welcome,” said the droid not seeing the sarcasm dripping from Anakin’s words.  
“Thanks for the tools,” said Anakin placing the tool box back in the corner.  
“You’re welcome,” grumbled Han as he took his seat next to Chewie who roared at the smuggler.  
“Yeah yeah I know,” he said as if he was talking to his nagging mother, “I get it.”

“We have a few more hours till we reach Naboo,” said Leia looking around at the men in the room, “I think I’m going to go get some rest till then,” she said as she retreated deeper into the bowels of the ship were the makeshift cots were.  
“You think you could teach me some of your lightsaber technique?” asked Luke hopefully to his father.  
“I would like that very much,” said Anakin grinning at his son as they both made their way out of the lounge room, leaving Chewie and Han to their own devices.

“It appears as though we’ve been ditched,” said Han grimly to his best friend who roared in agreement.  
“Don’t say that,” said Han as Chewie roared as they made their way towards the helm of the ship, “I’m sure she won’t be there,” he said referring to an old female acquaintance of Chewie’s that happened to live on Naboo that he never intended on seeing since the last time they had met.  
“I thought you said you two didn’t date?” asked Han.

Chewie roared and Han whistled, “I change my mind, I don’t want to know what happened between the two of you.”  
Naboo was only a couple hours away at most and since most of the hours and Han didn’t want to spend it reminiscing on old flings. He was going to spend this vacation with his friends and girlfriend, all though he didn’t want to admit that it would be a little bit awkward considering Leia’s father was tagging along. But they weren’t going for him and Leia’s enjoyment, they were going so Anakin could have closure and so that the twins could get to know the person their mother was.

But nobody said anything about a little romance on the side and Han was going to enjoy the rare opportunity to spend time with Leia outside of the Rebellion and the constant threat of death.

Yes, this vacation was going to be wonderful.


	3. The Naberrie's

Naboo  
4 ABY

Naboo was far more beautiful than Luke had ever envisioned when Anakin and Leia had told him about the peaceful and lush planet. It was as green as Endor with beautiful towering domes that only added the peace and tranquility of the planet. R2 had been squealing with delight as soon as they touched down and he now wished that they had decided to bring the two droids along seeing how excited the little droid had been. C3PO had been less excited than his friend and Luke had been fine with leaving him on the ship.

Luke could hardly believe that his mother was from here much less that she was once the Queen. But of course Leia was also from a beautiful planet where she was the Princess so he guessed it was just the women of his family that were lucky when it came to home worlds.  
“Wow,” said Luke as he followed behind Leia and Han, “it’s so-“  
“Beautiful?” asked Anakin smiling.  
“I was going to say green, but yeah,” said Luke craning his neck just to take it all in.   
“Sure isn’t Tatooine eh?” asked Han winking at the younger man.  
“That’s for sure,” mumbled Luke as he looked at some of the locals, who were dressed in clothes that were hardly ever seen on Tatooine.  
“All these years,” whispered Leia as her eyes traveled to a painting on one of the pillars of a woman dressed in an elaborate red dress. She had remembered coming here only a few years before and being transfixed with the young Queen whose eyes seemed to hold meaning to Leia.

She hadn’t known at the time that the late Queen she was looking at was her very own mother, and now she would never forget. The beautiful face with the white and red makeup would always be in her mind when she thought about her birth mother, the late Padme Naberrie of Naboo.  
“She’s so beautiful,” said Leia as her hand reached out and grazed the painting.  
She could feel Anakin walk up behind her, his eyes also transfixed with the still portrait of the woman he married.  
“She was,” breathed out Anakin as his blue eyes stared up into her painted brown ones.  
“Is that?” asked Luke quietly with excitement in his voice as he came to stand behind them.  
“It is,” said Leia as she grabbed Luke’s hand.

“Wow,” said Luke in awe of the painting. Although the still portrait didn’t do her any justice, it still brought out a likeness that Luke had always yearned for as child. His Aunt and Uncle had rarely talked about her, only telling him that she was a beautiful off-worlder who had stayed with them only a while before leaving with his father. His Aunt had once mentioned that she had dark silky hair and brown eyes, but never anything more. Not even her name.

“She looks look you,” said Luke softly in her his sister’s ear, his eyes never leaving the painting.  
“We should go,” said Leia quietly, “Pooja is expecting us. We wouldn’t want to keep her waiting.”  
“Of course,” said Anakin politely as he followed behind Leia. Luke followed unwillingly, not wanting to leave the only image he had ever beheld of his mother behind as he stole one last glance at her before turning and following the others.

“So Pooja,” said Luke catching up the groups, “she’s our cousin, right?”  
“She’s the daughter of Sola, Padme’s older sister,” said Anakin.  
“But she doesn’t know that,” said Leia reminding everybody, “So don’t go blabbing your mouth or anything.”

“She might recognize me,” said Anakin, “we have met on several occasions before.”  
“When she was a child,” said Leia as she spotted a waving figure from across the bridge.  
“Leia!” cried a brunette woman in fashionable clothes as she made her way over the group.  
“Pooja,” said Leia as the two friends and colleagues wrapped their arms together in a greeting hug.  
“I’m so glad that you could make it,” said Pooja pulling away, “I was worried when we received news of the battle on Endor, but now I see that you are fine.”  
“More than fine,” said Leia smiling.  
“And I see you have brought friends,” said Pooja politely as her eyes traveled over the men, her eyes lingering on Anakin’s with a slightly shocked expression.

Although Pooja had only been four when she and Anakin met, she was seven when they had last seen each other and old enough to recognize a face, especially the one she and her sister had had a crush on as a child.  
“Ani?” she asked not believing her eyes as Anakin smiled down at his niece.  
“Pooja,” he said bowing to her as he had done when she was child, “you’ve grown a lot since we last met.”  
“But h-how?” she asked looking back to Leia for some sort of explanation.  
“It’s a long story,” said Leia sighing, “It’ll take a long time to explain.”  
“One I would like to explain to your family,” said Anakin seriously, “there’s a lot I have tell you guys.”

“Apparently,” breathed out Pooja, “all these years we just assumed that you had died in the Purges. My family will be glad to hear that you are alive and well.”  
Anakin nodded as they set off for the Naberrie house, where Pooja’s family including her grandparents lived. Jobal and Ruwee had moved in with Sola and her family only a few months ago and although Pooja and Ryoo no longer lived with them, they still came over occasionally for family dinner.

Pooja told Anakin how hard it was for her grandparents and mother to come to terms with Padme’s funeral and how they had never quite healed the scars that her death had brought them. Ruwee had blamed himself for years while Jobal had fallen into deep depression and how Sola had been devastated when she learned of her little sister’s death but had slowly healed as time had gone on.  
“They’ll be so glad to see you,” said Pooja as they made their way into the beautiful and elaborate house, “you were one of Aunt Padme’s closest friends.”  
“I am glad to be seeing them as well,” said Anakin with a tight smile as an older woman came out to greet Pooja.   
The years had been good to Sola seeing as she was still a stunningly beautiful woman despite her graying hair and wrinkled skin. Anakin wondered briefly if this is how he and Padme would look if things had been drastically different.

“Hello mother,” said Pooja as they hugged, “I hope you don’t mind but I brought a few guests over for dinner.”  
“Not at all,” said Sola as she smiled over at Leia.  
“You must be Leia,” she said grabbing the Princess’s hand, “It’s nice to meet you.”  
“Likewise, Mrs. Naberrie,” said Leia shaking her hand.  
And these are?” asked Sola as she took in each man, her face widening with shock and disbelief upon seeing Anakin among the group.  
“This is Luke, Han, and Anakin,” said Leia introducing each of the men.  
“Anakin Skywalker?” she said clutching a hand to her chest, “h-how?”  
“It’s a long story,” said Anakin stepping forward, “one that I need to tell you and your family.”  
“O-okay,” she said still trying to wrap her mind around it, “you going to explain how you’re alive? Or how you haven’t aged a day since I last saw you?”  
“Both,” said Anakin smiling at his sister-in-law.

Sola looked over at Pooja, who shrugged, before turning back and saying, “Well the rest of the family is in the dining room. I’m sure they would love to hear your story as much as I do.”  
The group followed the two women into the dining hall where Pooja’s father, sister, and grandparents all sat around the table smiling as they ate.  
“It seems as though we have company,” said Sola interrupting everybody as they all turned to look at the new-comers, their eyes widening at the sight of Anakin.  
“Ani?” asked Jobal as she shot a glance at her husband before standing up, “is that really you?”  
“Jobal,” said Anakin in greeting as the poor woman’s eyes lit up with shock and surprise.   
“My god,” breathed Ruwee as he stood up and walked over the younger man, “it really is you.”  
“In the flesh,” said Anakin a little awkwardly as everybody stared at him.  
“Oh dear,” said Jobal as she motioned for the group to take the extra seat, “please sit down.”  
“I’m sorry to have intruded like this,” said Anakin as he and the other’s took their seats.

“Nonsense,” said Darred, “we also enjoy company, don’t we?”  
Anakin smiled lightly, “I’m afraid there are some things I must tell you, but before that I’d like to introduce you to Luke, Leia, and Han,” he said nodding over the rest of his group.  
“So what do want to tell us?” asked Sola slowly, her eyes narrowing suspiciously when her sister’s death came to mind.  
“There’s a lot that happened and I owe it you to tell you what really happened to Padme,” said Anakin carefully as dread filled the air around them.

Jobal closed her eyes and Ruwee’s eyes got dark at the mention of his late daughter, “go on.”  
“When I was assigned to be Padme’s protector,” began Anakin, “I started to develop feelings for her despite me being a Jedi and her being a Senator. But she too had feelings for me and we fell in love with each other despite our careers and we decided to pursue a relationship.”  
“She never told us about this,” said out Ruwee in surprise and shock as Jobal put a hand on his shoulder.  
“With me being a Jedi and her being a Senator it was basically impossible,” said Anakin, “so we decided to keep it a secret. After the fight on Geonosis, Padme and I came here and we got married at Varykino in secret with only the priest and our droids as witness.”

“You what?” asked Jobal in shock as her hand came up to cover her mouth, “you two were married?”  
“Yes,” said Anakin truthfully as he took in Ruwee’s shocked face.  
“I should be surprised,” said Sola after a few minutes, “but I’m not. I could tell that you two had feelings for each other, I just didn’t know you guys took it this far.”  
“She didn’t even tell us,” said Ruwee after a few minutes of silence, “her own family.”  
“Does this mean that you were the father of her-?” said Jobal with tears in her eyes as she brought up the painful fact that her daughter had apparently died with her baby. It was not something that was ever discussed in the Naberrie family, seeing at it was far too painful and mysterious to ever confront.

“I am the father of her baby, but that is something I will discuss here shortly,” said Anakin as he glanced over at Luke, Leia, and Han who were silent as they watched him.  
“We were married for three years,” began Anakin, “and while I was on a mission to save the Chancellor from the Separatists, he revealed his true nature to me. He took me by surprise and had me frozen in carbonite and replaced with a clone that no one would know what had really happened to me.”  
Jobal had unshed tears in her eyes as Anakin spoke while Ruwee looked lost and confused, “so you were frozen in carbonite and replaced with a clone? Why?”

“Because Palpatine was the Sith Lord the Jedi had been looking for for years,” said Anakin, “he wanted me to be his apprentice but when he figured that I couldn’t be turned, he created a clone and had me stashed away so I couldn’t thwart his plans.”  
“So then what?” asked Ruwee, his voice only slightly demanding.  
“He ordered the clones to turn on the Jedi and he seized control of the Senate and turned it into the Empire with his new apprentice, Darth Vader.”  
“What?” asked everybody around the room in shock.  
“Darth Vader was your clone?” asked Pooja, appalled with the fact.  
“Unfortunately yes,” said Anakin as he felt Luke’s hand on his arm.  
“So how does this tie in with Padme’s death?” asked Sola as she took the news with stride, “we were told that the Jedi had killed her, but we never believed it for a second.”  
“She went into labor after meeting up with Vader on Mustafar,” said Anakin, his eyes darkening at the fact, “she thought that I had turned to the dark side and she was in enough distress to cause her to go into labor.”

Jobal gasped, “On Mustafar? Vader didn’t kill her, did he?”  
“No,” said Anakin, “Obi-Wan and Vader fought and he managed to incapacitate Vader and then he left him there while he took Padme to Polis Massa. He thought that Vader had died but Palpatine managed to save his life and force him into the infamous black suit that he always wears.”  
“So that’s why he always wore it,” muttered Ryoo under her breath.

Anakin took a deep breath as he prepared himself to tell them the most difficult part of the story, “Padme lived long enough to give birth to her twin children before she died.”  
The room was completely silent as they took in the news with shock and disbelief at the fact that Padme had given birth let alone twins. The coroner that performed Padme’s autopsy had assured them that her baby had never been born and they had always believed that her baby rested eternally with her.  
“What?!” cried Jobal as she started to sob, tears flowing freely from her brown eyes.

Ruwee had his mouth open as he stuttered for the words, but instead looked like a gold-fish out of water.  
“No, no that can’t be,” said Sola indignantly as she glared over at Anakin, “Padme’s baby died with her.”  
Anakin shook his head, “that’s what they told you to protect the twins from the Emperor and Vader. If they had known that my children lived they would’ve come after them.”  
“Oh gods,” said Sola in shock as she looked over to her crying mother and angry father.  
“Who did this?!” he demanded in anger, “who lied to us and took our grandchildren from us?”  
“Where are they?” asked Jobal wiping her tears away, “where are my daughter’s babies? You must know, you are their father after all.”

“Yoda and Obi-Wan separated them for their own good,” said Anakin defending their actions, “they were adopted out to different families,” said Anakin looking over at his son and daughter, “Luke to Tatooine with my step-family and Leia to Senator Organa and his wife on Alderaan.”  
All the eyes at the table traveled over to Luke and Leia as they realized that the two individuals were Anakin and Padme’s children, the twins.  
“Luke and Leia?” asked Jobal as she looked between the two before she started crying tears of joy as she realized that Leia could’ve only gotten her looks from her mother.  
“You look just like your mother,” she said looking into Leia’s brown eyes, which were the exact same shade that Padme’s were.

Leia didn’t protest as Jobal wrapped her up in her arms and held her as she cried onto her shoulder before doing the same to Luke.   
“All these years,” mumbled Ruwee as tears spilled down his eyes as he as well wrapped his arms around his granddaughter and grandson for the first time.  
Anakin smiled from his seat as he watched the family reunion take place between his late wife’s family and his children. It felt good to finally tell them what had really happened to Padme and her baby and it also felt good to be accepted by them.

Jobal smiled as she made her way over to him and pulled him into her arms like any mother would.  
“Thank you,” she said as she pulled away from him, “thank you for bringing them back as well as telling us. You don’t know what it’s like to wonder without an answer for years,” she said with sadness lacing her voice.  
“Of course,” he said smiling as best he could at his mother-in-law, “you were Padme’s family, you deserved to know the truth.”  
“You were Padme’s husband,” said Ruwee shaking his hand, “and although I am displeased that you two kept it a secret, you’re still family.”  
“Thank you,” said Anakin with understanding. He knew that he would be displeased if Leia had done something similar without telling him, and also be hurt that she didn’t feel like she could.

“Are you guy’s planning on staying?” asked Jobal with hope in her eyes. She had just met her grandchildren, of course she wanted to spend time with them.  
Anakin nodded, “they need a break and I need closure.”  
Jobal and Ruwee nodded in understanding, “we buried her in the Royal Cemetery,” said Jobal, “it’s beautiful and peaceful, just like she would’ve wanted.”

Anakin nodded stiffly, “she always loved gardens.”  
Jobal smiled sadly, “she always did.”  
It was a small comfort to know that Padme had been laid to rest somewhere beautiful and peaceful. He wouldn’t have buried her anywhere but Naboo, she wouldn’t want to have been anywhere else.

He decided that he would take Luke and Leia to visit their mother first thing in the morning, but for now he would let them get to know the family that they had been stolen from. They seemed so happy as they smiled and listened to the stories of their mother from their grandparents. Luke was entranced with every detail he learned about her and Leia looked proud as Ruwee and Jobal talked about how she got elected as Queen at 14 and what she had done during the blockade of Naboo. He had no doubt that Leia already knew the entire story, but the look on her face as she heard stories about the woman her biological mother was priceless.

Anakin couldn’t help but smile at the precious sight of Luke and Leia hang onto every word that was said about their mother. Han was also listening intently as Leia leaned back against his shoulder in contempt.

Han was a good man and he knew that Leia loved him and he was happy that she had found him in all this mess. The look they gave each other was the same one he and Padme would give each other and although it made his heart hurt, he was genuinely happy for them.

This moment right here was precious, and for the first time in a long time, he was happy.


	4. Padme's Tomb

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's short but bare with me!

Naboo  
4 ABY

The grass was still wet from last night’s rain and the chilly morning air nipped at Anakin as he walked through the garden. The flowers and tree’s glistened under the brightly shining sun and the sound of birds chirping could be heard as they sang their melodies.  
The graveyard seemed to be both alive and dead at the same time as the twins and Anakin solemnly made their way over to the mausoleum that Jobal and Ruwee had pointed out. The silence that hung in the air was deafening as they came to a stop in front of the elegant marble monument that contained the former Queen of Naboo. It was beautifully constructed as it stood out from among the rolling hills of green that surrounded the royal graveyard that held so many of the monarchs that had served, but it seemed to hold a unique beauty of its own compared to the other tombs.

Flowers of all shapes and sizes littered the steps leading up to the door and Anakin had no doubt that people still regularly came to pay their respects to the late Queen. Padme had been a civil servant to the people of Naboo and she had served them well as their Queen and Senator, and they had adored her for it.  
Anakin closed his eyes and sighed as he took in his surroundings. He was pleased that she had been buried in such a beautiful garden amongst the flowers and trees. This graveyard seemed to capture both the essence and serenity that Naboo was so famously known for.  
He couldn’t have chosen a better place for his angel to rest for all of eternity.

Anakin didn’t even bother to wipe the tear that spilled down his cheek as he traced his finger over the dates that had been inscribed onto her plaque.  
She had been 27 when she died. Far too young to have ever felt the cold sting of death, not when she had her entire life in front of her.   
He could feel Luke’s presence beside him sending him soothing waves through the force and he could feel Leia’s hand on his shoulder. He welcomed their bright and soothing presence that shown with brilliance in the darkness that was trying to engulf him.  
“The last time I saw your mother, “said Anakin turning to face his children, “we were in her apartment on Coruscant. It was right before I left for the outer rim and I remember,” he said swallowing heavily, “I remember how beautiful she looked as I hugged her goodbye. She was worried and I told her everything would be okay and that we would be together again soon.”

He looked back towards the stone mausoleum that solemnly proved that those words were only in vain. That morning he had hugged Padme with every intention of seeing her again and yet fate had cruelly intervened.  
It was strange how someone could so be so alive at one moment and be dead the next without any warning. It made Anakin stop and be thankful for every moment he had with those that he loved, because you never know which moment with them would be your last.  
It had been years since her death and the world had seemed to move forward, and yet Anakin seemed to stand as a remnant from a time long passed. It had been 24 years since her death and it was so blatantly obvious about how much time had passed. The years were present on everybody’s faces and yet his face did not hold the passage of time like the others. People who he had known before being frozen in carbonite were now old and withered from the years that had been nothing to him.   
Life had moved forward for them and they had learned to live life without him or Padme being a part of it anymore. That’s what people did when loved ones died; they mourned and then moved on with life.

When Anakin had first found out about Padme’s death he had been in denial and then anger had set in. He had felt such pure rage and hatred and the only thing that had been on his mind was revenge and he didn’t think that he would ever move on from her death. But gradually over time he had learned to accept her death and that he would never see her again. It was still hard to wrap his mind around it and if he didn’t have the twins, he didn’t think he’d ever get over it.   
He still missed her so much that it hurt to even think about her, but he found that that pain was starting to dull down. He knew it would never leave him, but it would lessen over time. But for now he just wanted to mourn his dead wife.

Anakin was careful not step on the flowers on the steps as he made his way up to the door, the twins close behind him as he pushed the door open and walked in.  
The room itself was bitterly cold as they all drew into themselves for warmth, but Anakin didn’t notice this as his eyes traveled around the inside of the tomb. The stained glass on the far wall depicted her in a blue dress surrounded by little white flowers. Although the effigy didn’t hold a candle to her, the likeness was all too surreal as her peaceful brown eyes stared blankly ahead.

The sunlight that beamed through the stained glass cast a blue shadow over the sarcophagus that carried the emblem of Naboo. According to Sola, Padme had been buried in blue because the color represented freedom and peace. But all Anakin saw in the blue was the water at the Lake Country where they had been married, a place where their love had burned the brightest.

When she died, had her soul returned to that lake that she loved so much? That lake where they had made an everlasting commitment to each other till death do them part. That lake had been where it started, was it also where it ended?  
Anakin raised his flesh hand, which was almost healed except for the lightweight brace that he wore to make sure he didn’t reinjure it, and placed it on the marble sarcophagus. He breathed in as he turned to look at Luke and Leia’s expectant faces.  
They both held themselves reverently and solemnly as they both placed their hands on the marble, the silence in the room speaking for them.  
Leia’s eyes held sadness as she beheld the image of her mother on the wall and Luke remained quiet as he too stared at the depiction in a way that made Anakin wish he could read his thoughts.  
“I never knew her,” said Luke after a few moments, “but I wish I had.”  
Leia gripped Luke’s hand in her own and squeezed it to let him know that she did as well as they both looked back over to Anakin.  
“I wish you had known her as well,” said Anakin softly, the thought of his children never knowing their mother causing him pain, “she would be so proud of you two if she was here.”

Leia frowned as a tear slipped down her cheek before she furiously wiped it away. Anakin knew that this was hard for her, for the both of them. They finally got to know who their biological parents were for the first time in their entire lives and all they had of Padme were stories and pictures. It didn’t seem fair that they could get to know one parent and not the other.  
“Come on,” said Leia grabbing Luke’s hand. She could tell that Anakin needed to say his goodbyes and she wanted him to have his privacy.  
Luke looked back to their father before he nodded and followed his sister out of the cold tomb, leaving Anakin to his own thoughts as he stared down at the sarcophagus.

He felt both of their presences leave the vicinity and before he knew it he was sinking down to the floor as he was wracked with silent but anguished sobs. He put his head in between his knees and curled in on himself as far as he could as he shook with overwhelming sadness.  
Just like he had when his mother died, except now he didn’t have an angel to hold him and wipe his tears away. 

His angel was gone.


	5. Political Alliance's

Naboo 

4 ABY

 

The sound of heels could be heard echoing against the white marble floors of the Royal Palace as Leia walked down the large and lavishly made hallway. The Palace itself was ornately decorated with lavish pillars and statues that made the place feel regal and dignified in a way that reminded Leia of the Alderaanian palace.

But this place seemed to hold a more classic beauty than that of the Alderaanian palace, which was most likely due to the fact that Alderaan had been a more influential planet in the Empire than this outer-rim planet. Alderaan had been an important planet to the Empire and was well established and by destroying it, the Empire had shown what had happened to those who rebelled, even if they were originally of importance. But Naboo was not a core world and therefore did not hold as much of an Imperial presence than Alderaan did.

Leia tried to push the painful thought of her home-world out of her mind as she refocused her attention on what she would say to Queen Sosha Soruna to get their support, which she felt would not be a difficult task considering how much the people of Naboo had valued Democracy and freedom. And even though Nubians were pacifists, they had spawned many eager Rebel’s to join the cause and had indirectly shown their support to them over the past few years. Even Queen Kylantha, the puppet Monarch that Palpatine had placed on the throne, had been a rebel sympathizer.

Leia tried not to stare at the portrait of her mother that hung on the far wall, but she couldn’t help herself as she came to stand in front of it. As she stared at the oil painting, R2 rolled up next to her and let out a sad beep at the sight of the late Queen. Leia looked down at the little droid as he let out a few more sad whines, “you miss her? Don’t you?”

R2 let out low whistle in confirmation as he rolled over to her and bumped into her leg, as if to show his support.

“I miss her too,” said Leia even though she had never known the woman. Even though Breha had been her mother, there was always a part of her that craved her biological mother. There was always a part of her that had wanted to know where she had come from, but knowing was bitter-sweet.

“Come R2,” she said as she finally pulled herself away from the painting. She didn’t come here to mourn her dead mother, she came her to keep her legacy alive.

“Oh my,” came 3PO as he shuffled up behind them, breaking the silence, “must you two walk to fast? You know how hard it is for me to keep up.”

R2 beeped at the protocol droid and Leia rolled her eyes as an argument started out between the two. She almost wished she had left 3PO to go with the others to meet with the Gungan’s, they would have benefited from his language skills but Han had begged her to take him with her because apparently the droid was annoying him to no end.

She left the two droids to bicker as she walked up the step to the foyer where the Queen’s guards stood waiting for her.

 

“Princess Organa,” said one of the men who Leia assumed was Captain Korro, the head of security.

“Captain Korro,” said Leia with all the formality befitting of a Politician as they both shook hands, “it’s nice to finally meet you.”

“Likewise,” he said as they started to make their way into the throne room, “the Queen is eager to meet with you,” he said as he opened the door for her.

“As am I,” said Leia as she followed the older man into the elaborately decorated throne room.

Leia took a moment to take in the room with its majestic pillars and shining marble floors before her eyes came to settle on the Queen and her Advisors, who were all seated and staring at her expectantly.

“Your Majesty,” said Captain Korro stepping forward, “may I present Princess Leia Organa of Alderaan.”

The Queen nodded her head, “we are most pleased by your presence, your highness.”

“I am pleased to be here as well,” said Leia as she pushed her shoulders back, “as you are aware, I am here on behalf of the Alliance to negotiate the possibility of gaining your support in the restoration of a New Republic. We would be most appreciative of your help in rebuilding the Senate and pushing back any Imperial forces left.

The Queen took a moment to glance over at her advisors, “we are aware of the situation and have discussed it in great measure and while we would like to help the Alliance, we also do not want to get caught up in any violence that doing so may bring us. As you yourself stated, there are still Imperial forces out there.”

“Many of our citizens,” said the older man pausing to clear his throat, “especially our youth, who don’t remember the Republic or were born after, are exceedingly loyal to Moff Panaka. He is considered a war hero on this planet and we fear that if we ally ourselves with the Alliance that there may be unforeseen violence.”

“We will not condone any actions that will bring harm to our people,” said the other Advisor as she looked over at Leia with caution.

“Which is all the more reason to join our cause,” said Leia understanding their caution, “we most form a centralized government based on the consent of the people and from there we can work on building up the Alliance. The Empire may still be out there, but it has been considerably weakened. We must strike now while it is at its most vulnerable state.”

The Advisors leaned in close as they started to deliberate amongst themselves and the Queen in hushed whispers.

It was a few seconds later when the Queen lifted her head in Leia’s direction, “we will have to deliberate on this some more before we come to a consensus.”

Leia nodded her head before saying, “Naboo represents the best that the Old Republic had to offer and as we attempt to form a new government, we hope we may rely on your support, counsel, and AID. Thank you,” said Leia before turning and following Captain Korro out of the room.

“Be honest,” said Leia as soon as they were out of the throne room, “how did I do?”

“Very good,” said Captain Korro with honesty, “I do believe the council will vote in your favor.”

“I’m not surprised,” said Leia as they continued to walk, “Naboo has always valued democracy over the tyrannical rule of the Empire.”

R2 whistled as he and 3PO followed closely behind them, still bickering amongst themselves quietly as Leia and Korro walked through the corridors. 

Captain Korro nodded in agreement, “we have always despised the Empire and we have payed for our digressions dearly. Our late Queen Apailana was murdered not long after the formation of the Empire when it was discovered we were harboring Jedi fugitives,” he said coming to a sudden halt and looking deeply into the younger woman’s eyes, “and we have never forgotten about it nor will we forgive.”

“Trust me Captain Korro,” said Leia with sadness in her eyes as she remembered her own people, “I know far too well what that feels like.”

“Apologies,” he said as they continued to walk, “I forget that it was the people of Alderaan who suffered the most at the Empire’s hand.”

“There’s no need to apologize,” said Leia holding her head high, “everybody has suffered at their hands, I just hope that we can put an end to it all soon.”

“As do I,” he said as they walked out of the palace and onto a public walkway that circled a small moat, the towering domes of the palace standing tall and proud behind them.

“I must warn you,” said the other man as they yet again stopped to face each other, “I cannot guarantee that you’ll be safe if you stay here for much longer.”

“Because of Moff Panaka?” said Leia remembering the man that the Council had seemed to fear.

He nodded, “he’s been laying low ever since the Battle of Endor, but if he were to discover your presence here-.”

“I have no doubt that he already does,” said Leia truthfully, “but I doubt he’ll make an appearance. Ever since the Battle of Endor, a lot of prominent Imperial members have gone off the grid. The Empire is at its weakest point and cannot offer protection from the Alliance as it once did,” said Leia.

Korro scrunched up his face in thought, “Although the Moff has always been loyal to Palpatine, ever since Ysanne Isard has taken over he has seemed more and more disillusioned. He never much cared for her and I doubt he’s happy that she’s declared herself Empress.”

Leia’s interests were piqued at this tidbit of new information, “he doesn’t like her?”

“He hates her,” he said chuckling, “never even tried to keep it a secret. Panaka was close friends with her father Armand Isard, who she had framed for treason and executed.”

Leia cringed at the thought, she couldn’t imagine what kind of person this Ysanne was to have her own father executed.

“Do you think he hates her enough to overthrow her?”

“Most likely,” said Korro with a strange look in his eyes, “why?” he asked suspiciously.

Leia shook her head as a plan started to form in her head. It was absurd, but something was telling her that it could work. If Moff Panaka was this disillusioned with the Empire than there was a possibility she could get his support, which would be beneficial. If she managed to get both the support of a Queen and a Moff, then she could get an upper hand on anyone the Empire sent after them as well as get more support for the Alliance. 

She had to admit she didn’t know very much about this Moff Panaka, but from what she knew of him he had served many of the royal monarchs of Naboo, including her mother. He had served her mother during the Crisis of Naboo and that meant that there was one person who could tell her more about him.

Anakin had been there during the Crisis of Naboo and he had met the Moff before, albeit he probably didn’t know the man very well but anything would help at this point. She would have to ask Anakin about him when she got home and ask for his opinion on her crazy idea. She would also have to gather more information on the man and she was certain that Pooja Naberrie would know a lot more about him then Leia did.

Leia used her com to send out a message to her newly found cousin to meet with her tonight before heading back to the resort they were staying at, courtesy of her grandparents and Aunt.

She knew they would probably never agree to her idea, but she was certain that if she could just talk to the man that she might be able to persuade him to join their cause. He would be highly beneficial to them and he would also know things about the Empire that not many people knew, and it was well worth the shot in Leia’s opinion.

Now all she had to do was talk to the others, and hope they wouldn’t shoot her idea down.


	6. The Gungan's

Naboo

4 ABY

"So these Gungan's," said Luke kicking a stone out of his way as he walked, "who are they?"

"They're the native species here," said Pooja as she led the way through the swampy terrain, "we used to have tense relations with them until the Invasion of Naboo when we were forced to join forces. They are now one of our closest allies."

"Is Jar Jar Binks still around?" asked Anakin as he pushed a branch out of his way.

"Representative Binks?" asked Pooja smiling, "of course. Although he's quite old and retired by now."

Anakin nodded his head in affirmation, not one bit surprised by the news.

"I've heard of these Gungan's before," said Han, "amphibian like if I remember correctly."

Anakin smirked, "never met one in all of your smuggling career?"

Han smiled sarcastically at the backhanded comment, but knew well enough to Anakin didn't mean it in a rude way.

"Can't say that I have," he said, "but I'll tell you I've met some strange folk before, I'm sure these Gungan's won't be any different."

Anakin laughed, "Obviously you haven't met Jar Jar Binks before."

"Who is Jar Jar?" asked Luke cutting into the conversation with curiosity as he quickened his strides to catch up with his father.

"He was a Politician who worked alongside Aunt Padme," answered Pooja before she came to a halt in front a murky pond.

"Is this it?" asked Luke incredulously as he looked around in confusion.

"No," said Anakin looking around at the ruins surrounding them, the memories of his nine year old standing not five feet from where he now stood, "no walking from here on."

"We have to swim?" asked Han and Luke at the same time as they both stared at the black water in distrust.

"Say," said Anakin with an evil grin, "how long can you two hold your breath?"

Han smirked, "how bout we see how long you can?"

Anakin shook his head as he let out a chuckle, "unfortunately I'll have to take you up on your offer some other time seeing as there will be no need to."

Pooja smiled over at the two bantering men as she knelt down next to the murky water and listened to the sound of the transport boat as it slowly made its way up the surface. Now that relations with the Gungan's was strong, travel between the two societies was common and she was no stranger to their underwater city.

"Gentlemen," she said as she looked back at the three men and the Wookie, "I hate to interrupt but the transport ship is here."

As soon as she said that, the passenger boat emerged from the water and made its way to where they were waiting. The hatch came up and a young Gungan popped his head and motioned for them to get in.

They all stepped up, trying their best not to fall into the water, and entered into the tiny compartment where the young Gungan male was seated at the helm.

"Come on, Chewie!" came Hans coaxing voice from the banks of the pond as he tried to reason with the Wookie, who looked positively apprehensive as he stared at the small ship, "it's just for a little while."

The Wookie shook his head vehemently as he started to back away and Han sighed before he stepped off the ship and back onto the embankment.

"Get your furry butt over here before I-," began Han before Pooja interrupted.

"If Chewie is not comfortable with the method of transportation, then he is more than welcome to stay behind."

Chewie nodded affirmatively as Han shook his head, "fine, just don't go wondering off too far."

The rest of them loaded into the ship, which proved to be a tight fit as they all squished together in the close quarters and Anakin realized that it was probably for the best that Chewie hadn't come with them. He and Han struggled to find a comfortable position as they were smudged together in the very compact space, but Pooja and Luke didn't seem to mind the close quarters as they both chatted away in the front seat.

"How long until we get there?" mumbled a slightly miserable Han.

"Don't worry," said Anakin as he tried to find a place where he could place his long legs, "it's only a few minutes."

"Fantastic," said Han sarcastically as he too tried to find a comfortable position for his legs.

True to Anakin's word, the ship reached its destination within minutes and both men were glad to be out of the compact space.

"Mesa welcome youssa to Otah Gunga!" came the greeting of the young Gungan that had been sent to receive the group, "Boss Lyonie willa see youssa now."

"Hello Jenuul Binks," said Pooja in greeting.

"Bink's?" asked Anakin with curiosity, "are you related to Jar Jar?"

"Mesa his son!" said the Gungan with a proud smile as he tapped his chest. The young Gungan did have a certain resemblance to his father, and his enthusiasm it would seem.

"Did youssa know mesa father?" asked the Gungan as he lead his way through the palace.

Anakin nodded as he strolled with his hands behind his back, "he was a colleague of my wife before she passed away."

"Mesa condolences," said Jenuul politely, "mesa sure mesa father be pleased to see youssa."

"How is your father these days?" asked Anakin.

"Hesa not been same since mesa mother die," said Jenuul sadly, "other than dat hesa fine."

"I'm sorry to hear that," said Anakin earnestly before the group made their way into the Council chamber.

"Honored guests," said Lyonie as he welcomed them into the room. The Gungan looked older than the last time Anakin had seen him, but that of course was to be expected, "wesa most pleased by youssa presence here."

"We are most pleased to be here as well, Boss Lyonie," said Pooja formally as she stepped forward in greeting, her voice calm and soothing as she held her head high. Anakin couldn't help but be reminded of Padme when he looked upon Pooja, his niece who resembled Padme as much as Leia did. The way she had held her head and spoke was something Anakin had always been proud of in his wife, and he could see it in Leia, Pooja, and Luke. It was enough to convince him that confidence was a genetic trait with the Naberrie's.

"We thank you for allowing us here to speak on behalf of the Rebel Alliance. As I'm sure you have heard, the Rebels have won a great victory on Endor."

"Emperor Palpatine isa dead," came one of the Gungan's sitting next to Lyonie, "wesa free now."

"Indeed," said Pooja raising an eyebrow, "Palpatine and Vader may be dead, but that doesn't necessarily mean that the Empire is dead. That is why my friends and I-," she said looking back at the group of men behind her, "have come to speak with you. We have come to negotiate the possibility of your support in rebuilding the Republic and pushing back what's left of the Empire."

"Wesa heard dat Isard has declared herselfa Empress," said one of the other Gungan's, "and isa gathering an army on Coruscant."

"A fact that the Alliance is well aware of," said Luke as he projected himself into the conversation, "but with the support of your people as well as many others, we can defeat them once and for all. The Empire is in a state of chaos as their members try to consolidate power for themselves by backstabbing each other as well as trying to handle various different Rebel uprisings currently taking place all over the galaxy."

"Just because Isard has declared herself Empress doesn't necessarily mean she has the support of her own people. There are many within the Empire that do not like her, and this will only lead to further divide," said Anakin as he added more emphasis on Luke's words.

"Hesa right," said Jenuul, "a nation cannot stand if isa divided."

There was a chorus of nods around the room as the Gungan's leaned in and started deliberating amongst themselves quietly.

"Wesa agree dat da Empire needs besa stopped," said Lyonie loudly after a few moments, "da time for democracy has comin upon us. Wesa will fight for disa New Republic."

"Wesa warriors and wesa fight for democracy!" said Jenuul loudly as he came to stand next to the group.

"On behalf of the Alliance, we thank you for your decision to support help and support us," said Pooja with a large smile on her face before the group was led out of the room.

"Youssa did good!" said Jenuul, "thesa Empire won't know what hit them!"

"They most certainly will not," said Anakin as the battle of Mon Cala came to mind.

"I wonder how Leia's faring with her negotiations," said Luke absentmindedly as they walked.

"I have no doubt she has already gained their full support by now," said Pooja, "Naboo has always secretly supported the restoration of the Republic, despite the fact that this is the Emperor's home world."

"Besides you know Leia," said Han, "she has a way of persuading people. I'm sure she has the whole council wrapped around her little finger by now."

Luke smiled, "sounds like Leia."

"You would know, wouldn't you?" said Han clapping his hand on Luke's back, "now, are we done here? I have a hankering to see the sun again."

Anakin was about to reply to Han's comment when a familiar voice rang through the corridor, "Ani?"

Anakin turned around to be greeted with the sight of Jar Jar as he hobbled into the room, his old age hindering his movements, "Ani!"

"Jar Jar," said Anakin taking a step towards his old friend.

"Mesa so happy to see you!" said the Gungan as he pulled the Jedi into a hug, "mesa thought youssa die in da Purges, but mesa see now youssa alive and young! Youssa not aged a day since mesa last seen youssa."

"I'm happy to see you as well Jar Jar," said Anakin pulling out of the embrace.

"How come youssa not age? Where have youssa been all desa years?"

"I've been frozen in carbonite for the last twenty-three years," said Anakin biting his tongue.

"Youssa frozen for twenty-three years?" said the Gungan in shock, "oh Ani, mesa so sorry."

"So am I," said Anakin sadly before grabbing Luke and pulling him forward, "but if it weren't for my son, I would still be there today."

"Youssa have a son too?" asked Jar Jar as he looked between the two, "mesa thought having children isa against Jedi Code?"

"It was," said Anakin, "but I never was really good at keeping rules," he said smirking at his son, "I also have a daughter, but she's not here right now."

"Mesa have son too," said Jar Jar as he pulled Jenuul in close, "hesa followed in mesa footsteps in becomin a Representative," he said with a delighted smile.

"You must be proud," said Anakin as he smiled at the two Gungan's.

"Mesa very proud!" said Jar Jar as he patted his son on the back.

"It was nice seeing you again, but I'm afraid we must be leaving," said Pooja as she interrupted the reunion, "the sun will be setting soon and Leia would like to meet with us."

"It was good to see you," said Anakin, "and it was nice meeting you, Jenuul."

"Mesa pleasure," said Jenuul, "good luck with desa Republic!" said Jenuul as the two waved goodbye to the group.

They loaded into the transport and made their way through the water until they reached the surface, where Chewie stood diligently waiting for them.

"Well that went great," said Han as he stepped onto shore and stretched his aching legs, "I think the next time we do that maybe we should request a bigger transport."

Anakin shook his head as he assisted his niece down onto the ground and closed the hatch before he jumped down onto the sand. The transport ship once again sunk down into the murky water before disappearing completely beneath the waves.

"Come on," said Pooja as she started walking back towards their speeder, "let's go see what Leia wants to talk to us about and then we can go grab dinner."

"Dinner sounds good," said Han as Chewie let out a roar in agreement as they followed behind the Senator into the foliage, their stomachs guiding them.

"So those were the Gungan's," said Luke as he came into step next to his father, "interest species."

"Very," said Anakin, "but good fighters. You should've seen them during the battle of Mon Cala."

"Battle of Mon Cala?" asked Luke with curiosity. He knew a few of the battles fought over the years, but so much history had been lost and there were too many skirmishes around the galaxy to keep track.

"That was back during the Clone Wars," said Anakin, "when the Quarren rebelled against the Mon Calamari with the support of the Trade Federation. Your mother and I were sent there to mediate between the two factions but the Quarren refused to open negotiations and led an army against the Mon Calamari, forcing us to call for back up. The Jedi sent reinforcements from the Grand Army of the Republic and the Gungan's and the war was won."

"Wow," said Luke after a few moments of silence, "my mother fought in battles?"

Anakin laughed and ruffled his son's hair, "your mother had a knack for showing up in the middle of a war-zone, but her battles were mostly fought in the Senate."

Luke chuckled, "how did she manage to find her way into war-zones?"

"I am still trying to figure that out," said Anakin with a perplexed look on his face, "you don't know how many times she gave me high blood pressure. I swear she was trying to kill me with all those stunts she pulled."

"That sounds a lot like Leia," said Luke shaking his head, "like mother like daughter, I suppose."

"Let's hope Leia doesn't finish what her mother started," said Anakin snorting, "or else we'll both be dead."

Luke smiled as his father continued to talk about his mother and all the crazy things she had done during the Clone Wars. Luke loved to hear the way his father talked about her and he could see the happiness in his father's eyes as he relived those good memories. He knew it was hard for his father to not have those people whom he was closest with not there with him anymore, but he also could sense that his father was happy despite all that had happened to him.

And Luke was thankful that Anakin had found happiness and contempt with everything.

And that made Luke happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> On December 27, 2016 we lost our Princess. RIP Carrie Fisher, may the force be with her.


End file.
